


"What you weren't supposed to know..."

by PoshNoah



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Interrogation, Mind Break, Psychological Torture, Rating May Change, Torture, Tragedy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoshNoah/pseuds/PoshNoah
Summary: Humans are fragile, their minds, bodies, and souls are very frail without something like Innocence or Noah possession. His three friends wouldn't be able to comprehend what would be happening to them. Tyki had no doubt that the Order would be telling them all about his deeds as a Noah.‘I can’t let that happen.’ He thought to himself. ‘They can’t know about my black life!’ Tyki was determined to save them from the Order, but more importantly he wanted to save them from the truth.





	1. Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> I love Tyki angst, though there's barley any out there. So I made this story and now I feel horrible. Mission accomplished I guess.

It was a regular day at the black order, well, as normal as it could get after Allen left. Chaoji, Lenalee, and Krory were all eating lunch together in the mess hall. While Lenalee had little to no appetite, though she still ate to ensure she could fight at her best on the field. Krory had been eating extra as he’d been on twice the amount of jobs he had normally been taking. And Chaoji also had extra as he was trying to build up his strength from his current, unidentifiable, illness.

They had all been eating without saying a word to each other, that is until a certain brunette walked over to their table holding a tray of food.

“Miranda!” They all greeted her in unison.

“Still no info on Lavi and Bookman’s location?” Lenalee asked. Miranda shook her head, and sat down.

“I wonder if he and Bookman turned traitor like that Noah did.” Chaoji muttered to himself. Lenalee was about to snap at him but before she could, another voice spoke up first.

“ALLEN AND LAVI WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!” Krory yelled as he slammed his fist onto the table.

Everyone was a little in shock from this. Krory rarely yelled, and much less did he get angry.

“And what makes you so sure?!” Chaoji snapped back.

“Because thanks to them I found a new meaning to my life! They got me out of that castle and treated me like a human being rather than some vampire monster!” Krory was on the brink of tears as he yelled this, he couldn't take hearing his dear friends be falsely accused like this.  
“They've been so nice…” His voice started to soften, “Even for small things. Like when those men cheated me out of my clothes, Allen got them back. Now that I think about it, one of those men was a Noah.” He stated as he remembered back to that day on the train.

“Wait?” Chaoji was taken back, “You met a Noah who was with other humans?” He questioned.

Krory nodded, “Remember that Noah we met when we first entered the Ark? That was him.”

“The one that Allen tried to save…” Chaoji whispered to himself. “Where did this happen anyway?” He asked.

“We were on a train leaving Romania. Though the Noah and his friends got off on the way there.” Krory explained, not bothering to ask the reason for this spurt in the others curiosity. Chaoji just nodded at this answer, then turned his attention back to his food.

After that nobody spoke, they all ate their food and left. Returning to their rooms for some deserved sleep. All except Chaoji anyway. The brunette man approached Levelie in order to tell him something.

The next morning the Black Order started preparing for something. Krory and Lenalee watched in curiosity as finders gathered around to discuss this newly assigned mission. After a while the finders left the order to complete their task. Nobody else in the order, besides the higher ups, knew what their current job was.

Meanwhile somewhere in Portugal, two men and a child were working hard at their current job. The child walked up to one of the men and tugged on his pant-leg.

“Clack, when do you think Tyki’s coming back? He's never been gone this long before.” The blonde child asked.

Clack sighed, “I dunno Eeze. I’d be lying if I said I wasn't worried. But a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do right? So we should leave Tyki to his business. But I do hope he's okay.” The tuque wearing man replied.

“Hey guys! What’cha talkin about?” Asked the other man as he walked over towards his two companions.

“Nothing much Momo. Eeze was just worryin’ about Tyki, that's all.” Clack told.

“Ah, well rightfully so! I've been concerned for the guy myself. I sure hope he’s doin’ alright, wherever he is.” Momo slouched as he said this.

Then they all heard the familiar ringing of a bell. They looked over to the direction which the sound was coming from, and saw their boss hollering at them.

“EY BOYS! SOME MEN ARE ERE’ TO SEE YOU! SAID YOU MIGHT KNOW SOMEONE THEY’RE LOOKIN’ FOR!” Yelled the boss. Momo, Clack, and Eeze were rather put off by this, but proceeded to head towards the house and meet these ‘men’.

When they arrived at the building they saw a bunch of people wearing matching uniforms standing at the front porch. They all wore similar tan coats that covered almost their whole body, and they carried packs of supplies. One of them approached the two men and pulled out a piece of paper.

“Hello, we have been informed that a few men such as yourselves, might know of a certain man.” The man spoke as he showed them the piece of paper. The sheet had a drawing of a man with shaggy hair, pale skin, and a mole under his left eye.

Momo and Clack’s eyes widened. The man in the picture resembled Tyki without his glasses.

“From what we know, this man's name is Tyki Mikk. He's disguised himself as a homeless worker, and has associated himself with a few humans. Three of the main ones have been described as, two men and a child. You three seem to fit the bill.” Explained the man.

Clack looked the other in the eye and shook his head. He knew that the man was Tyki, but these guys were shady.  
‘I don’t know what Tyki’s gotten himself into, but no way in hell am I ratting him out!’ He thought to himself.

Momo played along. “Yeah, sorry sir! Never seen em’ in my life!”

Eeze just stayed silent.

The man smirked. “Sorry, but your previous reactions tell me otherwise. And your blatant denial of knowing him tells me that you are completely aware of the business that this man has been doing.”

Clack felt a cold sweat trickle down the back of his neck. What was he to do? Eeze scurried over and hugged his leg, being scared about the whole situation. Clack could feel Eeze shaking. ‘No matter what,’ Clack thought to himself. ‘I ain't gonna let them touch Eeze or Momo.’ So Clack stood his ground and continued to lock eyes with the other man.

The man sighed, “Well I guess we found what we were looking for boys! Let’s take em into custody!” Once he gave these orders all of the men surrounded Momo, Clack, and Eeze, cuffing the three’s hands behind their backs.

“Do ya really gotta cuff a kid?” Clack scouled. He got no response and was dragged into a carriage along with Momo and Eeze. The two older men sat in silence, while the small child with them began to cry.


	2. Oh so very fragile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was determined to save them from the Order, but even more so he wanted to save them from the truth.

Tyki was getting off the train that had taken him to where he expected his dear friends to be. His mind was flooded with all sorts of thoughts about the Noah clan, Road, the fourteenth Noah, and Allen. He had been taking a break from his Noah life after he let Allen run away from the order and Road disappeared. He needed to wind down by taking it easy in his human life.

Tyki had been walking the entire time while he was thinking. He dashed the thoughts away as he approached a wooden cabin. This was the place he was supposed to meet up with the others. He trotted up to the porch and knocked on the door. It then swung open and the owner of the place was standing in the doorway.

“I suppose yer’ lookin for yer’ buddies that were ere’?” The owner asked. Tyki nodded in response. The other man spat at the ground then scowled at Tyki. “Well yer’ too late! Some freaks dressed in big coats came over and took em’ away! Never even told me why!” Tyki’s eyes widened at this, a horrible, sinking feeling came over him. He could only think of one reason that they would be abducted by anyone.

“Did… did these men say they were from the Black Order?” Tyki’s voice shook as he spoke.

“Nah! They never said where they’s from. But they did say somth’ bout lookin fer you. Would you know anythin’ bout that?” The other questioned. But Tyki just looked down and brought his hand up to his mouth. He knew all too well what was going on. Somehow the Order found out about them being friends with a Noah, and took them away.

‘They’re gone. The Order took them and they’re gone.’ Tyki thought to himself. His whole body began to shake. ‘Why am I so afraid? The Order wouldn't hurt innocent people would they? No, I guess to them anyone who associates with a Noah is far from innocent. But my pals, they don’t even know about me being one, so what’s going…’ Tyki stopped himself from going there in his mind. He didn’t want to think about it. He looked up at the other man. “Sorry, but I have to go!” So Tyki spun around and ran in the other direction. He needed to find a way to save them, he had to.

Tyki ran and ran, not really knowing what he was doing, his mind was going a mile a minute.   
Eventually he got to an open space where there were no humans near by. He looked up into the sky in which the sun had been setting. He opened his mouth and yelled. “MILLENNIUM EARL!” He thought maybe he could get the Earl to use the Ark to send him to the Order. But then Tyki remembered, ‘The Earl hates humans. He may love me but there’s no reason for him to go out of his way to save a human. But he does have a soft spot for children. So maybe if I tell him that Eeze is only a kid he’ll help!’ That’s what Tyki thought. He kept repeating this in his mind, desperately hoping that it would be true. 

Tyki fell to his knees, his breathing was harsh and unsteady. ‘I… I can’t get the Earl to help me… I must keep my two lives separate. If I don’t… then…’ Tyki stood up and tried to get ahold of himself. “Get on a train and head to england as fast as possible. There’s no time to waste.” He ordered nobody but himself. Tyki marched away, he was headed for the nearest train station. There was no way he could rest until he saw his friends.

A two hour wait for a train felt like an eternity. Tyki knew every minute he waited, was a minuet in which his friends were scared and confused. Humans were fragile, their minds, bodies, and souls were oh so very fragile without something like Innocence or Noah possession. Those three would not be able to comprehend what would be happening. Tyki had no doubt that the Order would the telling them all about his deeds as a Noah. 

‘I can’t let that happen.’ He thought to himself. ‘They can’t know about my black life!’ Tyki was determined to save them from the Order, but more importantly he wanted to save them from the truth.

At last his train arrived, so Tyki climbed aboard. When Tyki sat down he sighed and whispered to himself.  
“Don’t worry guys, I’m coming.”


End file.
